The Author (Mobtalker: Reborn)
Character Synopsis The Author 'is a major character that appears in Mobtalker Reborn & AT-2's Light Novels. The Author is revealed to be the one who created both The Overworld & The Simulation. The Author is noted to be a mysterious entity who creates locations and beings for their own amusement Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C Verse: Mobtalker: Reborn & AT-2's Light Novel Trilogy Name: AT-2, The Author Gender: Female Age: '''Predates the current world '''Classification: Creator of The World, Developer, The Entity Special Abilities: Creation (Is able to create seperate realms and entities who inhabit said realities), Reality Warping (Able to distort reality and make alterations to any location they desire), Information Manipulation (Capable of creating simulations compused of data and information), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Maintains their own reality and has absolute control over it), Power Mimicry (Can mimic the characteristics and powers of any Mob species they desire), Darkness Manipulation (Controls the very darkness that inhabitants the previous world), Space Manipulation (Can create holes in space and between dimnsions), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing things from existence), Physics Manipulation (The Simulation, Overworld and End have different laws of physics in addition to different laws governing them all), Plot Manipulation (Created their own story and can freely control the events that happen within it), Matter Manipulation (Can materilize objects and large structures into reality), Immortality (Type 8, Reliant on the existence of The Simulation), 4th Wall Awareness, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(The Author created seperate realms such as The End, The Overworld and The Simulation, all of which are entire Universes with their own laws. Capable of doing whatever she wants on both two seperate realities such as The Overworld & The End, such as distorting them and completely warping their laws) 'Speed: Infinite '(Existed in the primordial darkness that came before The World itself. Naturally exists outside of standard reality) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Can effect multiple realities such as The Overworld and Simulation, which are under her control and absolute influence. Established the physics and laws that govern The End, The Overworld & Simulation) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Immortality makes The Author harder to kill) 'Stamina: Unknown, likely Nigh-Infinite '(Implied to be capable of getting tired but the time it takes is ages) 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Rules and can distort at the very least 3 seperate universes) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Sees all actions that happen across The Overworld, The End & Simulation. Only doesn't know what the meaning of life is or how to create the perfect simulation) '''Weaknesses: The Author is mainly pacifistic and only fights when provoked Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Extra Info: This iteration of The Author has many differences from the standard Author that appears in Mobtalker & other AT-2 Works. It's also very possible this "iteration" of the entity is an avatar of the original entity itself, however it's not confirmed and is speculation *For the reasons above, this iteration doesn't scale to The Author featured in Mobtalker or Crespirit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Light Novel Category:Mobtalker Category:AT-2verse Category:Primordial Entities Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Benders Category:Physics Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters